


Sweet Kisses in a Sauna

by Kougayon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Sauna, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: His gaze shifts downward towards her lower region. The small, white towel hangs loosely around her shapely hips, barely covering up her even more robust thighs.How titillating. He can’t stand this any longer.|| I.E. Dimileth has sex in the monastery sauna. Do I really need to say more? ||





	Sweet Kisses in a Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, okay so I’ve actually never written m/f porn before nor have I written for a ship other than shuake. But hey I’ve been playing a ton of Three Houses lately and this ship has seriously caught my heart So. Hey. First time for everything. 
> 
> I really hope y’all enjoy!! (/ε＼*)

** _The 26th of the Pegasus Moon, 1188. _ **

Approximately three years after the end of the War of the Eagle and Lion, and life amongst the continent of Fódlan has proved more peaceful than ever before. Following the union of the three territories, trade and merchantries had effectively boomed due to lack of border restrictions. Religious affairs calmed as well following the pressured resigning of the former archbishop. Relationships between houses began to weave themselves back together with time, and negotiations with neighboring continents operated smoothly. Including that of a certain, dear old friend now currently ruling over the regions of Almyra. 

As a mercenary turned professor, turned ‘Enlightened One’, and now turned archbishop—all in the span of a mere five years' time, the acceptance of her new set of responsibilities initially came to overwhelm Byleth in the beginning. But she accepted them nonetheless. After all, she already knew that she would not be alone in fulfilling such a task. That with the new  _ ‘Savior King’  _ at her side, as well as her many reliable accomplices, the birthing of a new and peaceful era for Fódlan would not be so far out of reach. 

The two reside at the castle in the holy capital of Fhirdiad as home—however, they occasionally find themselves returning to the monastery every now and then for official business. Although the memories surrounding this place provide a homely comfort to them all the same. 

The coming winter months also serve to bring them comfort, Dimitri especially. Byleth, on the other hand, is still finding herself adjusting to the daily cold climates of the north after having spent most of her mercenary days in the much warmer areas of Fódlan. Another reason why she enjoyed visiting the monastery again and again. 

However, it is the month of the Pegasus Moon and she has not a choice. The icy winds of winter blown in from the north of Faergus fills the air of the monastery, piercing the flesh and coating one’s throat with a chill. 

All the more reason why the King and Archbishop currently find themselves short of breath. 

“Huhh—!” the blonde grunts as their lances clash together forcefully, the violent sound of metal clanking against metal filling the quiet courtyard. “You are getting better at this,” he says, breathless but with a smile. 

Another locking of his blade with her own further proves his point. Byleth typically prefers to use a sword, but lately her husband has wanted to practice lances with her instead. She, of course, manages to find a way to catch up to his skill rather quickly. 

“Am I now?” she says, taunting. 

As leaders of church and state respectively, they will, from time to time, find themselves locked in stubborn debates with one another concerning the creations and passing of bills, law structures, foreign affairs, and most other legal matters.

Luckily, they both know that a good  _ sparring session  _ tends to take care of their heated heads rather well. 

“Hahh—!!” Byleth manages to dodge one of his thrusts with all of her usual grace before knocking the lance out of his grip, surprising the king. In the midst of his momentary bewilderment, she uses the opportunity to lunge forward with a powerful kick. The last thing he feels is the underside of her boot slamming against his for-once-unarmored chest before he stumbles backwards onto the ground. When he looks up, he sees her smaller body atop his own, her knee pressing down onto his chest as she stabs the lance into the dirt next to his head. A cocky smirk plastered onto her face. 

“I win.”

He can’t help but smile. How can he not when she looks this gorgeous in such a moment? Wearing only her underattire, armor discarded along with his long before they began. The sweat from their session causes her shirt to cling to her, creating a shine to her skin—specifically the area around her cleavage which catches the sunlight with each heavy rise and fall of her chest. Her glowing, mint hair now wet and sticking to her forehead, her lips slightly parted with light pants. How he managed to find a woman as strong and beautiful as this to call his beloved is absolutely beyond him. 

“Well done.”

Byleth’s grin grows ever larger as she puffs out her chest in triumph, looming down at him. 

“However, I am afraid that I cannot concede defeat quite yet—”

To her surprise, Dimitri manages to kick out and shift his weight, shoving Byleth to the ground next to him and leaving him with an opportunity to pin her down. Despite the position, his grip on her wrists are gentle. 

“Love, you were so preoccupied with the victory of toppling over your boar, that you had neglected to take care of my  _ legs _ .”

She merely looks up at him with a pout and says nothing. He smiles again. 

Laughing, he crawls off of her and stands, reaching a single hand down in a gesture of sportsmanship to help her up. Byleth replaces the light scowl on her face with an innocent smile and accepts his hand…

Only to of course, forcefully yank him back down against her kicked up feet, successfully flipping him forwards onto his back while she herself rolls backwards to straddle him again. This time, in a more crunched position with her knees on either side of his head, her crotch a mere inches from his face. He looks up at her almost appalled at the seemingly dirty trick. 

“And  _ you  _ neglected to make sure your opponent actually conceded defeat before making yourself vulnerable.”

He pauses for a moment. His surprised expression then quickly morphs into a fit of suppressed laughter as he pats at the icy ground next to them, although not exactly complaining about being under her lap like this. “Okay, okay, I  _ concede. _ ”

Now it is Byleth’s turn to scoot away from him and offer a hand to the fallen man. One to which he’s more than happy to take. Every part of the woman is nothing short of stunning to him, however, he always found himself to be more infatuated with her hands. So delicate and fragile, yet strong and…  _ cold.  _

“Gods, your hands are  _ freezing _ ,” he says with concern. 

She huffs and bends down to pick up the lances. “Well, what did you expect? We decided to spar in the  _ snow _ .” 

Dimitri’s mind wanders back to their previous conversation at hand. It was something to do with the talk of finances and whether they should use the extras to add to the already prioritized, post-war restoration program, or towards helping Claude. In the end, they settled for relaxing their tempers with a lance match of all things. Although the training grounds were occupied by young ones and they both knew that having a bunch of children around during their heated session would not exactly serve as a good idea… So, they settled for the snowy courtyard. 

Fortunately, an idea comes to Byleth’s mind. 

A rather  _ interesting  _ idea. 

She sets the lances up against a nearby wall and turns to grab for Dimitri’s equally frigid hands. “Come, I have an idea.” He doesn’t dare miss the way the corners of her lips have suddenly turned upwards into a mischievous smile. 

“...The way you are suddenly grinning concerns me,” he says as he allows himself to be pulled anyway. She simply giggles. 

.

.

.

“Ah.” 

He should have guessed that she would lead him to the monastery's sauna. After all, it  _ is  _ one of Byleth’s favorite known installments to the facility, especially during the winter. 

He blinks as she carefully peaks through the door of the men’s section, pleased to see that there is no one inside at the moment. 

“You know that you are not exactly  _ allowed _ in there, right, Your Grace?” he chides playfully. 

“Who’s going to stop me,” she says, already pulling him inside the changing room and shutting the door behind them. 

He watches on with wandering eyes as she begins to strip, impatiently peeling off her thin layer of black underclothes and tossing them to the wood floors to wrap her waist with a towel. Byleth turns and pouts once again when she sees that Dimitri is still fully clothed. The smaller woman stomps over to him and begins unlatching his belt buckle. 

“Oh? You want me to join you?” He teases. 

She ignores him as her gentle hands come up to fiddle with the hem of his dark shirt. Her palms brushing softly against his naked chest as she finally pulls it over his head. It, too, is tossed to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. He doesn’t miss the way her minty eyes wander to his cock as she quickly wraps a towel around his waist. She shakes her head and takes his hand again to guide him into the sauna room. 

He always thought it to be adorable how fascinated she would act whenever she sees him naked. Although, seeing  _ her  _ body in full never fails to mesmerize  _ him _ either. 

She shuts the door behind them, mindful not to let too much of the steam out, and quietly pulls him to a seat with her. 

The young woman adjusts herself before settling to close her eyes. 

“Hmn..” she groans as she stretches her legs out and throws her head back to bask in the surrounding warmth, a content look to her features. “Nothing feels more amazing than a hot, steamy room after training in the cold,” she mutters. 

Well…she could think of a  _ few  _ things, actually. 

This time, Dimitri allows  _ his  _ vision to wander. His icy blue eyes betraying the blush to his face as he scans his wife carefully. 

She truly is beautiful, he thinks. The way her skin glows in the steam of the room, her pink lips slightly parted, lengthy mint hair carefully draped over her shoulders and naked breasts, just barely covering the perky nipples poking through the strands. She had allowed it to grow out somewhat over the past three years. She could afford to now that the war is long over. It looks gorgeous like this though, he thinks. 

His gaze shifts downward towards her lower region. The small, white towel hangs loosely around her shapely hips, barely covering up her even more robust thighs. 

How titillating. He can’t stand this any longer. 

Without thinking, he inches ever closer to her and leans down. His fingers carefully move her hair out of the way as his lips brush against the center of her throat, kissing gently. The warm, natural scent of her womanly skin fills his senses… Her’s being a more unique mixture of perfumes and pine from the constant, burning fires in her office, as well as the leather from her weapons training—all of it serving to entice him further. He buries his nose closer to her skin, inhaling deeply as his kisses become more bruising. The relaxed moan that escapes his beloved’s throat immediately catches his attention. 

“Ah, so you brought us here with  _ other _ intentions, after all,” he mutters against her skin. 

“Mm,” she murmurs, “so you’ve figured me out.” 

Dimitri inches his trail of kisses downward, stopping for a moment to admire her breasts. A large hand comes up to massage at one of the mounds, while his other grips at her waist. Pulling her closer to his waiting mouth as he eagerly takes one of the pink buds between his lips and sucking. 

“Hahh…” Byleth lets out a shaky breath as her hand comes to glide across his shoulder. She gasps when his teeth comes down over her nipple, biting with care at first, then harder. The notion causes her back to arch even more into his touch. He removes his mouth from her swollen nipple with a  _ pop _ and moves to the other to repeat the same action, all while never neglecting the other as he pinches the abused bud between his fingers. 

“Uhn…Dimi…” she trails off, breathing becoming heavier with each twist of his fingers. 

Without much thought, his free hand ghosts along her stomach. Smoothing past her soft flesh until finally locating the hem of her towel. His fingers dip into the space beneath and he carefully slides it away and into the floor. But of course he wouldn't just stop there. Dimitri’s curious fingers wedge themselves between her parted thighs, feeling around the all-too-familiar area of her groin until locating her clit. One index finger rubs gently across the nub, another dipping into her already-wet folds. The king smirks against her buxom. 

“My, my. We have only just begun and already you are so desperate for my touches.” 

“Dimitri..” she groans, rubbing her thighs together for any sort of friction. “Dimitri, please—I need more.” 

Despite his proneness to tease, he finds her gentle cries irresistible. The king pulls away reluctantly and resumes his trail of kisses down to her stomach, licking hotly against her abdomen as he brings himself to his knees before her. The archbishop bites her lip in anticipation as he proceeds to spread her apart, lifting both of her legs over his shoulders, fingers gripping into the sweaty flesh of her thighs. 

“Please..” she breathes. 

The last thing she sees are his icy blue eyes gazing up at her with a hint of a smirk before leaning forward to indulge himself in her heat. He makes sure to take his time with her. His lips brush against her folds, teasing, until slowly dragging the flat of his tongue across her wettening pussy. Repeating the process multiple times until Byleth already begins to writhe. He reactions to his touches are like a drug—addictive in all sense of the word. He already finds her sweet, melodic voice to be captivating enough, be it casual talking or powerful battle cries. But  _ this _ …hearing her moans for more—the calling of  _ his  _ name from  _ her _ lips, is an entirely different song on its own. 

Caught in his desires, he impatiently pushes his tongue inside, lapping against her inner walls and sucking when he brings his lips even closer. He makes sure to pull out every now and then to have the tip of his tongue dance circles over the crux of her clit, flicking the sensitive bud back and forth with tortuous intent. 

Immediately, he receives the powerful reaction he was longing for. Her hand comes to entangle itself within his blonde locks and pulls, her voice reduced to a mere orchestra of pleased titters and stuttering moans. 

He pulls back for a moment to admire her expression. “Desperation is a good look on you, my love.”

“Dimitri…” Byleth shifts in her seat, throwing her head back as he continues to pamper her with his tongue. Her grip on his hair tightens and she pulls harder with each thrust of his tongue. “Dimitri,  _ please _ . No more teasing. I need you.”

The vibrations of the king’s laughter against her pussy goes straight to her core. “Quite ironic, coming from  _ you _ ,” he mumbles, lips still pressed against her folds. 

She whines. “Please…” 

He shakes his head. “You know I cannot deny you, my love.”

Setting her legs down, he returns to his seat upon the bench next to her. Parting his legs and patting his lap, “Your throne, my queen.” She weakly giggles at his pathetic attempt at flirtatious humor. 

He wastes no time in immediately reaching over to grab for her hips as he effortlessly lifts her into his lap, her body now significantly weaker with pleasure and more than willing to be handled. She lets out a needy whimper and subconsciously parts her thighs as she settles over his lap. Byleth then brings her arms around the other’s neck, pressing their warm bodies flush against one another as she eagerly lowers herself onto his cock. 

However, when only just the tip is pressed within her, his impatience gets the better of him. His grip on her hips tighten somewhat as he pulls her down all the way. 

“A-Ahh—!” She throws her head back into a shameless moan the moment his cock is fully sheathed into her and proceeds to grind their hips together, bouncing relentlessly atop her king’s lap as she chases her climax desperately. Heat pools within either of their stomachs, the tension bringing them so close to their ends so soon already. 

“Byleth..” he groans, hips continuously rolling up into hers at an increasingly erratic pace. 

Before they know it, her walls begin to tighten and clench around him. Her legs quiver as the familiar intensity breaks through her in the form of her inevitable release. “D-Dimitri—!!” Her grip around his neck strengthens as his fingers indent into the flesh of her hips even more, pulling her down into a final thrust,  _ hard.  _ Filling her to the brim with the warmth she so desperately desired. 

Byleth weakens within his hold as she leans limp against his shoulder, completely spent. Her breathing reduces to gasps and pants within the steamy air of the room. The king smiles and brings his arms around her smaller body, hugging her closely and burying his nose into her damp hair. 

“You know,” he whispers, “we should probably return to the cardinal room soon. Our ‘session’ was only supposed to be a mere  _ break _ .” 

It takes her a few seconds to register through her foggy senses, but she ultimately shakes her head and nuzzles further against his shoulder. “Jus’ a little longer…” she mumbles. “It’s really warm…” 

“Hm,” he hums with a smile and kisses against her head. “Of course, my love.”

  
  



End file.
